


The Red in Your Soul

by Two000



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Either hinted or full-blown, M!Byleth and F!Byleth are twins, More characters and tags will be added as the story goes on, Pairings will come up soon as well, The author does have an inkling on what she is doing, The story has a plot, Those with Commoner Class are humans, Those with Noble Class are vampires, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two000/pseuds/Two000
Summary: Byleth Eisner, the expressionless, capable man, who gets demanded by Sothis to be a professor because she is in need of teachers at Garreg Mach Private School. He says no, and she will have none of it.Beles Eisner, the driven, easygoing woman, who is busy holding back her giggles at her twin brother’s struggle against a girl’s headlock who is barely a half of his size. However, she pales when the vampire turns around with an innocent smile shining towards her.Sothis, the queen of all vampires, who has saved Eisner twins’ lives once, and they owe her for that. Her appearance is same as a young child, but she has lived since the beginning of time.Jeralt Reus Eisner, the father of Eisner twins, who sighs as as he watches Sothis flying away with his resigned son and screaming daughter, both utterly helpless in the air. Since he trusts the vampire not to harm them, he goes back inside of his warm cabin, sipping his coffee as he wonders what kind of trouble awaits them.





	1. Entry I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I love FE3H, have only finished the Blue Lions and Golden Deers routes, currently on the Black Eagles, definitely will not take me too long to finish it as well because I am obsessed, and I hope you, the reader, enjoy this AU. 
> 
> I have no idea how long this will be. Not an one-shot, that's for sure.
> 
> The story has no beta, so apologies in advance.

_… _

_In the vast night sky, the moon shone its silver glow upon the earth. _

_Under the light, a snarl resonated, breaking the silence within dark forest. The gleam in the wolf’s eyes dulled when the clouds hid the luster above as it focused on its preys that were huddling beneath the tree’s shadow. _

_When clouds moved out of the way, the moonlight revealed two children: a boy holding a small axe with one hand while keeping a girl, sporting bleeding, parallel cuts on her arm, against him with another. Their hair, both yale blue, blended with the dim background. _

_In front of the predator, the boy kept the axe between them as a form of feeble protection, his unwavering eyes never leaving the stalking carnivore. He gritted his teeth behind his closed mouth as he tried to get his erratic heartbeat to calm down, grasping on the weapon’s handle tighter. Both of them remained motionless with the silence dragging on. _

_Until the girl whimpered from the pain, and that was the cue. _

_In an instant, the wolf bounced, its gray coat blurry as it rushed toward the targets. The boy responded by flinging the axe at it, and the haft struck the front of animal’s head. The impact, however, caused the wolf to be stunned for a second before it shook its face and continued the hurried approach. When the predator was about to jump on the children, without any warning, the boy pushed the girl away before he got knocked to the ground, strong feet pushing his small body down with the drops of saliva landing on his face. _

_Both of his hands came up to force the salivating mouth and gleaming fangs away from any part of his flesh, eyes wide open as pure adrenaline flowed through his veins. The claws scratched through the shirt into his skin, but he persevered. Laying a distance away on the grass, the girl reached out her hand shakily towards the boy and whispered his name in desperation. _

_“Byleth..!” _

_The carnivore growled from the struggle, but eventually, against a child’s strength, it prevailed. _

_In a moment of exhaustion, the boy’s hands faltered, and the chance allowed the wolf to sink its sharp teeth into his right shoulder. Byleth registered the unspeakable pain as it surged through his system of nerves, and he screamed, his own blood burning his skin as it gushed. His vision blurred, his consciousness quickly fading from the shock. In suffering, he turned his head to face his sister, who sobbed pitifully with her fingers still outstretched towards him, and he wanted to grasp her tiny hand and pat her head to comfort her. With the cold quickly spreading and seeping into his very bones, he uttered a command. _

_“Run away… now…” and she shook her head, dragging her body closer to him instead of listening. When the wolf twisted his skin, his throat produced a harsh groan. With the last of his fading energy, Byleth cried out, “Beles..!” _

_“Oh my, oh my. Just when I wondered where the delicious scent came from, there is already something else claiming it.” _

_A whimsical voice reached to Byleth’s ringing ears, and suddenly, there was no longer any weight on him. No pressure on his shoulder, no claws imbedded in his chest, nothing except the cold and shallow breathing. When the sound of the rustled grass shifted near him, he slowly raised his sight towards a blurry figure who stood above him, vibrant green being vivid even through his unfocused view. The feminine voice gave Byleth the impression that it was a girl who was next to him. _

_“You poor human child. With such injury, it will be impossible for you to recover. It is only a matter of time before you die from the blood loss,” suddenly, the green around the girl was emphasized, and before he knew it, she was right at his face, her verdant locks surrounding the rest of his perspective. _

_The silver glow behind her made her look almost divine. _

_“Truly a shame. Based on the scent, you possess a rather appetizing blood, yet to meet your end in a young age, barely knowing the world out there. How fragile the mortal’s life can be. Hmm… Or is it a fate that you and I have encountered tonight? I wonder,” the figure swayed her head in a pondering manner before placing a hand on the boy’s bloodstained cheek. It was warm and tender like a mother’s touch that Byleth had sometimes dreamed to experience. _

_“Do you want to live, human child?” she presented the question as if she was speaking about pleasantries. _

_Once more, he looked at his sister, who had passed out at some point, while thinking about his father as well, who must be worried sick at their home. _

_Home. He wanted to go back. To return and feel the warmth again. _

_He lifted a trembling hand, grabbed the girl’s thin wrist, and stared into her eyes with a mustered effort and determination, the haze behind his vision clearing up temporarily and consciousness hanging on by a thread. The girl glanced at the grasp, and Byleth wondered, if he had imagined a pair of fangs in her grin. _

_“Well then. It is settled. My name is Sothis. Pleased to meet you,” was the last thing he heard before he finally passed out. Vaguely, he registered a taste of iron dripping on his lips, but he was past the point of caring. _

_He was completely exhausted and wished nothing, but long period of repose._

... 

_Entry I: End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is the prologue. Thank you for taking your time to read this, and I hope the story has intrigued you enough to keep your interest.
> 
> Until next time. Bye.


	2. Entry II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back. I finished all of the routes as M!Byleth, and it was amazing. I may have shed a tear or two during the playthrough, but that is okay. Now, I will start all over again, but as F!Byleth this time around, just to see how different the interactions will be. 
> 
> Anyway, here's a chapter for you. One day, I was plotting for the story, and my goodness, I had so many plots that I had to erase this plot just to make that plot work out, but then more plots came out. It was great.
> 
> The story has no beta, so apologies in advance. Enjoy.

… 

As far as one can remember, vampires have existed since the beginning of everything. 

With their numbers undetermined, nobody knows where they originated from, and while many theories are shared, such interest is mundane to the entities as their main focus is surviving in a world where they are considered non-existent. 

Compared to the mortals, they are far more powerful and superior. If they are injured, then their regenerative capability will mend any wounds in few minutes. If they lose a part of their appendages, then their special cellular composition will restore it back as if nothing has happened. Burning them is also ineffective, as some have tested it out before. Although, as they cannot take advantage of the ability at all times, it is possible to immobilize them, depending solely on the vampire’s descent and current state. The more fatal the injury is, the more gradual the healing process will be, unless the being is pure-blooded or have drinked a human’s blood recently. 

As years go by, all of them have gained some extent of immunities against the matters that finished off many vampires in the past such as sunlight, silver, or garlic, They suspect that a mutation has occurred in their cells after adapting to the natural changes since the ancient past. 

In addition, along with the indestructible bodies, their lifespan can extend for eternity. Nothing can harm them in the present time. 

They are, however, by no means immortal. There is a way for the vampires to perish, and that is a lack of blood in their diet. 

In other words, starvation can cease their everlasting lives. 

A small packet of blood is enough for sustaining them for three days, and while they can consume the meals made by humans, they do nothing to fill or satisfy their hunger. By the law of nature, it is simply not meant to be a sustenance for them.

For thousands of years, they have hid their true identity from the mass and blended themselves into the society in an unassuming manner. It is not a difficult task considering their outward appearance is similar to the humankind with few features to differentiate from them. While it is their own choice whether they want to reveal themselves or not, since they are bloodsucking creatures, it goes without saying that the majority of living beings do not fancy their thirst for it. Over time, they created ways, connections, and secret communities to secure their main source of vitality, and they go on without any regard of time, satisfied with their way of living.

In their ranks, they do have a leader, a queen specifically, who has been said to live without any need for blood, yet being the strongest vampire in the existence. Their kind have deemed her as the most authoritative and magnificent figure of all, and her name is—

“Sothis, did you really come all the way here just to tell us that? How much of free time do you have exactly?” 

“What the-! You have a nerve for interrupting my story specifically made for your ears. I was near in reaching the best part as well!”

“We’ve heard this before, and I still wonder which part of you is magnificent.”

“Hey!”

“Byleth, say something about this.”

“No comment.”

“In other words, my brother didn’t appreciate your script either.”

“What?! Byleth, you imbecile! Towards me, you will make up for your insolence!”

With an impassive expression, Byleth looks down at the green-haired vampire as she pounds her little fists against his abdomen, her unruly locks swaying side to side. The male makes an eye contact with his twin sister, who is sitting cross-legged on top of the bed, and Beles chuckles at the silent message in the indigo eyes that are conveying, _ Why me when it was you who started this? _

To them, rather than lack of appreciation, it is an indifference to the topic.

Byleth sighs and stops Sothis’s hits on his stomach by putting his palm out, and softly, he pats her head with his other hand, hoping to placate her. Even if she does hold back her strength, the area she focuses on is starting to throb with tinge of pain. Fortunately for him, the vampire halts her assault, looking at him for a second before wrapping her arms around his waist with a pouting look. Standing up, Beles moves from her spot and approaches them, and when she is close enough, she starts to poke the small girl’s puffed up cheeks. In acknowledgement of her prodding, Sothis turns her face to the other side, and Beles smiles lightheartedly while her brother continues to smooth out the verdant head. 

They know that this is Sothis showing her adoration. After all, if she wants to, she can easily send them both flying, yet here they are, still intact and favored by the queen of vampires. 

“Don’t tease her too much unless you two want to taste her so-called wrath,” a gruff voice comes by, and when the twins notice the familiar figure, who is leaning against the side of the door while holding a cup of steaming liquid, Beles waves her hand while Byleth nods his head as a greeting. 

“Welcome home, Dad. How long have you been there?” 

“Long enough to listen to the vampire’s whining about your lack of interest,” Jeralt responds, walking towards them. He stops and ruffles his daughter’s head, tousling her hair. “And you, stop putting your brother in a tight spot,” he admonishes before sipping his drink.

When he is done making a mess on her head, Beles pushes the dark locks out of her sight. She glances at her brother and questions, “By the way, I know that you were holding back your punches, but why does Byleth still look somewhat in pain?” As usual, she is ever observant of people’s mood and emotions. It is a trait she acquires along with her father since they have to read the certain expressionless individual in their family on a daily basis. 

Sothis responds while rubbing her cheek against the said person’s midriff, “Hmph. It is because he is weak,” and Beles snorts at her answer.

“My brother’s never weak. But in all seriousness, what did you come here for, aside from pulling your history lesson out of nowhere?” 

Sothis gasps before she exclaims, “Oh, that is right! I have a request that I would like you to comply.” Letting Byleth go from her clutch, she turns to look at Jeralt, and under her expectant gaze, he raises one of his eyebrows with the other two peering at them. “I have come to ask you a favor.”

“Yeah?” he prompts. 

She pulls out a dazzling smile, and seeing that, a sudden bad feeling appears in both Byleth’s and Beles’s gut, setting off their internal alarm at the same time. In suspicion, they back away from the small vampire, but before they can go far, Sothis grabs both of their wrists and reveals her aim.

“May I borrow these two for a year?” 

* * *

… 

The Eisner family lives on top of the mountain, hidden within the woods and secluded from the civilization, and with three people in a small house, they spend most of their time hunting or working to earn money.

As they like to say, no work means no food, and that is a problem since they all have an admirable appetite.

Jeralt is well-known for being the former captain of militia. He has an unrivaled skill in weaponry and leadership, so back in his prime, he rose up to higher ranks much quicker than a person could have dreamed, becoming a legend in the circle of soldiers. During his military service, he met his fated person in a hospital and fell in love with her at the first sight. For someone with a frail body, she was fierce, always standing up for her beliefs and unafraid to state her opinion, but far more selfless than anyone out there, offering care to those who need it without hesitation and protecting the powerless ones despite being the weakest among all. As she was strong-willed, yet fragile, Jeralt swore to stay by her side forever and protect her from any harm. When they realized that the feeling was mutual, they exchanged rings and got married. Couple years later, he retired and bought a humble cabin on the summit for them to live together. He had thought that the clear air would make his beloved cough less.

She bestowed two healthy babies on him, but in exchange of receiving the blessings, his dear wife took the last breath. The serene smile on her pale lips while holding the crying angels within her arms is his last memory of her, and since then, it has always been three of them.

But now, their family includes a vampire, who is completely attached to them ever since she saved the twins from the certain incident. Even with the initial shock and wariness, Jeralt has welcomed her company due to the inexpressible gratitude, and thus, Sothis becomes one of the common faces to see in the house. She comes to visit and play whenever she can, bringing noise and cheer along with her fleeting presence. That is what she has done for past years, and today too is nothing different from the norm. 

Or so they thought. 

Unlike the usual routine they have expected, it is the day that turns out to be the changing point in the course of the twins’ lives, and it starts with a resounding laughter erupting from the house, making the birds outside flit away. 

Byleth watches his sister barely holding herself up as the guffaws escape from her throat while his father is holding his mouth shut with one hand, almost spilling the coffee because of his shoulders trembling from the sheer mirth of what Sothis has said, and speaking of the vampire, her vibrant eyes still have the hopeful glint on the man, as if she believes everything will be alright as long as she maintains such look towards him. 

The son of the family sweatdrops at the whole situation.

Soon enough, Beles manages to rise back up from her crouched position, wheezing while trying to catch her breath. She wipes a tear from the corner of her eye before saying, “Whew, my stomach hurts. That was a funny scenario to imagine, right Dad?” She smacks at Jeralt’s back, who coughs as a response. Next, she goes behind her twin and puts her slim arm over his shoulder, rocking them back and forth. “You were joking, right?” she asks Sothis, and the queen’s eye twitches at the question.

“Oh, I assure you that I was not. I am serious,” she responds, placing hands on her hips as her long coat swishes from the movement. The twins share a look, the mix of blue and violet in their orbs connecting with the other, before they regard the vampire again. Beles takes a deep breath one more time and states the fact on the table.

“You want us to be professors of the institute that teaches vampires about the basic knowledges and human society.”

Even though she will not admit it, Sothis gets a bit unnerved when the blank stares of two identical and equally blank-faced individuals are directed at her, but she will not yield. Instead, she confirms, “That is correct. As you may know already, my precious daughter is the principal of Garreg Mach Private School, and currently, she is in need of assistance. The lack in teacher department is troubling her, and that is why I am here today. To get you two sign up for the job.” After finishing the disclosure, she beams at the twins, her smile contributing to a picture of apparent innocence that goes along well with her youthful appearance. “Well, how about it? What do you say to help out for a year, hm?”

The three of them stay silent. The sounds that can be heard in the room are the crackles of burning woods in the fireplace and Jeralt sipping his black coffee. He decides to move to the side since he knows his own kids and the vampire well enough to predict what is going to happen next, and the result will be too amusing to not witness.

In sync, Byleth and Beles open their mouth and give a simple answer.

“I refuse,” and with that, Sothis freezes, gawking at them.

“What? Why?!”

Beles crosses her arms and pipes up, “First of all, I don’t know anything about teaching, and I’m sure that my brother’s even worse than I am. I mean, look at him. Second, it’s a private school for your kind, so I don’t think we, the humans, belong there. It will endanger our safety otherwise. Last but not least, why us? That question makes me think that you’ve another ulterior motive, something you haven’t revealed yet.”

Grumbling, Sothis clarifies accordingly with the steady flow of the conversation, “Do not worry, as my daughter will explain everything once we meet up with her, and you have misunderstood about one matter. Both races coexist in Garreg Mach. The majority of the students there are humans, and they have a regular school life like anywhere. Under our watch, there is no way the minority side of our kind will be allowed to harm the mortals. It is purely for educational purposes for the vampires to get accustomed of being surrounded by human beings. For the third one, I do not have an ulterior motive. My daughter has always been full of curiosity about my whereabouts whenever I leave her side, and after her pestering me many times enough, I told her about the lovable twins who I care for a great deal. Now, she is anticipating to meet you two.”

The queen sighs as she plays with one of her braids, twiddling it. “I simply ask you two to lend me a hand because I trust both of you. You fools already know about our existence and are capable enough to defend yourselves in case something does happen. Is that not right, Jeralt?” He grunts the confirmation while raising his empty cup before pouring more dark liquid in it, and Sothis nods. She pauses for a second and diverts her eyes to the side, muttering, “It would also be nice for me to see the two of you everyday as well…” and one of the twins twitches. Unlike moments ago, the small vampire now oozes low spirit without even realizing the fact that her muted words actually manage to win one over.

Beles, who hears everything that have been said, draws near and gives her a hug, her heart softened and affected. “What a low blow, Sothis. Do you realize that was considered as an ulterior motive?” she mumbles. “I’ll do it. I’ll take the job, so don’t cry.”

“W-Who is crying, you imbecile?!” the vampire yells as the tips of her ears redden, realizing how embarrassing it is to leak such thought aloud, but still winds her thin arms around Beles’s neck with a pleased air around her, recovering the liveliness in her being. The female of Eisner twins pats the other’s back lightly before raising her head to view her brother.

She voices, “And you’re coming with me.” It is not a question; it is a command, and Byleth stays unresponsive to it.

“I will not be any help, so if you'll excuse me,” he concludes and goes to retreat back to his room. It is regrettable for him that his wrist gets grasped again, halting him for the second time, and he hears giggles from his sister as the small hand tightens around his wrist. Turning around, he sees the intensity in Sothis’s smile radiating even more than he has witnessed today and becomes aware that this is her last-ditch effort. 

“Come on, you should know better by now that our _ magnificent _ vampire is not the type to give in,” his twin chirps. She has totally switched the side here, and Byleth mourns the loss of an ally. While mentally preparing for the worst, he seeks help from Jeralt with an eye contact, but his father, his respected guardian, has his own eyes closed with the cup in front of his lips. Try as he might, Byleth can still see the corner of his smirk behind of it. 

It is a losing battle to him, and with Sothis also being aware of it, she gives her final attempt.

“My dear Byleth, I have promised that I will have my daughter meet _ both _of you, and I do not break my promises. I will ask you once more kindly; will you lend me your assistance?”

In return, he utters one word with a level voice.

“No.”

He bolts, and Sothis jumps. As she is about to land a flying kick in his back, he dodges to the side, avoiding the physical attack by a margin. The wooden dresser ends up taking the brunt of an impact, and a loud crash reverberates within the room. Spectating outside of the range, Beles whistles, impressed by the cracking dent on the furniture, while Jeralt groans about the damage. Quick to respond, the dark-haired man moves aside again before the green blur whizzes past him. Since he is unable harm or even touch her in that state, it is better for him to flee.

While pondering about possible ways to escape such as jumping out from the window or hurling his twin sister at the small vampire to hinder her, he did not expect for a hand to extend out and grab his shoulder, and by the time his mind is done inferring the reasons behind the action, he is too late. Sothis has used him as an leverage to gain momentum from her sprint, and due to her light body, she successes in making a swift turn to get herself positioned on his other side.

“Aha!” she expresses her victory and puts him in a headlock without breaking a sweat. 

It is not a surprise that the house has never been peaceful since the vampire’s arrival in several years ago. Even for the day like this, that has not changed. 

Though, it is extra rowdy when all four are present in the same place.

“Give up, youngling! You are coming along!”

“No.”

“We are leaving!”

“No.”

“Ah, he’s turning blue.”

“Hey, lessen the pressure, so you won’t kill my son accidentally.”

“I wonder what I should make for dinner tonight? Dad, any request?”

“I got some good fishes in the freezer, so make something out of them.”

“Got it. Ah, I should go pack my things first. Sothis, tell me when we’re leaving.”

“Now.”

“...What?”

“In truth, I am running a tight schedule since this morning. Now that I have this dolt, we must hurry and go to Garreg Mach immediately!”

“What abou-”

“I can bring your clothes and necessities later!”

“But I- Oh! No, wait, I can walk with my own feet, so don’t carry me.”

“Rather than walking down multiple, steep paths of the mountain, this method is much better and direct.”

“...Tell me that you’re not planning to leap up to the sky and cross over th-” Beles gets her sentence cut off when Sothis kicks the front door open with Jeralt in tow. Without any warning, the queen springs, and before the woman can register the change in altitude, Beles is high enough to see the boundless view of a night growing in a distance, an intense orange, pink, and purple hues with a tint of blue on the edge; the luster radiates while the mesmerising sun baths in the horizon. Captivated by the natural beauty, she stares without blinking.

Then the gravity kicks in, and her heart drops. 

“Stay safe, kids,” Jeralt whispers as he watches Sothis flying away with his resigned son and screaming daughter, both utterly helpless in the air. “Why did she even bother asking for my permission, if in the end, she’s going to whisk them away anyway?” he says, scratching his neck before remembering the mess inside of his house. Of course it is up to him to clean up the place. Since he trusts the vampire to protect them properly, he goes back inside of his warm cabin, sipping his coffee as he wonders what kind of trouble awaits them.

He can only wish that everything will turn out fine and for his two children to come back unharmed.

  
... 

  
_Entry II_ _: End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that I may have rushed. I will go back and revise it, so for those who think the same way, don't worry. I'll fix it. 
> 
> I believe that it is because I got too impatient/eager and wanted to share the chapter with you readers.
> 
> Thank you again for reading it, and I hope you have a nice day. Bye.


	3. Entry III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm back yet again with another chapter. Thank you for all of your patience, and I appreciate all the kudos and hits. Please enjoy the long chapter.
> 
> In couple days, a beginning of new decade is going to rise. I wish the year 2020 will be good for everybody.
> 
> The story has no beta, so apologies in advance.

... 

The sun has fully engulfed itself into the horizon, and the rows of light posts are brightening up the streets, making the surroundings blurry. 

An imposing and pristine building stands behind the black driveway gate, as its metallic bars connected to the white stone walls reflect the illuminating shimmer. In front of the entrance, the flags, each having the same unique symbol and red lines running along the side of them, flutter when the breeze passes by, and the trees rustle. The intricate design, the long and pale colonnade, the sweet fragrance from the nearby garden, everything draws attention, giving a memorable impression to any passersby. 

From above, Sothis gracefully lands on the ground, her ballerina flats clicking as the edge of baby blue coat flaps behind her. The vampire exhales from the exertion and taps the end of her shoes against the pavement for couple times, shaking the stiffness off since she has been jumping for long distances at a consistent pace. 

She has successfully crossed the mountain in record time with two grown-up bodies under her hold.

It is already evening by the time they have arrived at Garreg Mach. Looking around, Sothis is glad to see that no one is outside beside of them.

In stranger's eyes, it is merely a small girl carrying a pair of fully-grown adults. One is supported around by the waist while another is lodging on top of her right shoulder. It is nothing out from ordinary, right?

Who are they kidding? They either look suspicious or utterly laughable.

"Come on, two of you. We have reached our destination," Sothis informs before placing the twins down gently. When they are on the ground, the green-haired vampire takes a good look at them.

With even breaths and bangs grazing the dark lashes, the male is sleeping. His profile is so peaceful that it is difficult to think that he was struggling against a chokehold half-hour ago. His head is leaning against his female counterpart, who appears nowhere near as tranquil as he is currently. Latching on Byleth's arm, Beles has a faraway gaze in her eyes with an evident tension on her tightly-pressed lips. The slight shiver in the woman's figure with an unsettled air around her makes Sothis feel somewhat apologetic. It seems like the trip has sucked the spirit out of her. 

What a contrast, the queen thinks before delivering swift chops on top of their heads, effectively snapping Beles out from her daze and waking Byleth up. 

Sothis clears her throat and announces, "Welcome to Garreg Mach!" with her hands extended out from her sides, presenting the grand institute in all of its glory. She smiles at the twins' disordered frames when they slowly rise from their resting position with eyes bleary. Byleth yawns, stretching his arms and legs, and Beles shakes her head to get rid of dizziness before cursing the vampire out in her mind. Soon, she recovers from the miserable state and starts to assess their current location. Raising her sight to observe the towering building, she gasps softly at the grandeur. 

"Ooh..."

"Lost for words, are you not?"

"I am... It's so beautiful. Sothis, you better take some notes of that," Beles comments, making fun of the queen while she is at it. 

However, instead of the usual reaction she has expected, Sothis beams at her excitedly, and it catches her off guard. Without realizing that she has surprised the female twin, the little vampire enthuses, "Ooh! Beles, you certainly sounded like a teacher now! As expected from someone that I knew would be fitting for the task!" and proceeds to pat her shoulder like a proud parent. Irked by her delight, Beles looks at Sothis for a second before she pulls her cheek down. The vampire voices, "Hwah..!?" with the side of her mouth widened, forming a comical expression.

While Byleth fixes his sister's windswept hair, a quirk on his lips at her silent annoyance, he asks, "This is where we'll be for a year?"

When her cheek is free from the pinch, Sothis soothes it by rubbing her hand against it and states, "That is right. You have finally accepted your fate, I see. Now, I wish to pay a visit to my daughter first to notify her of our arrival here, so let us move on." The vampire drags the twins by their hands to the steps in front of the large entrance gate. "Oh, I cannot wait to have both of you meet my other family. My excitement is uncontainable!" she exclaims, and both Byleth and Beles look oddly at Sothis.

"You have two families?" Beles questions, never hearing about the new piece of information. In shock, Sothis glimpses at them from the side with wide-eyes, but when she sees the confusion on their slightly furrowed eyebrows, she lets out a hearty laugh.

"Yes, the family in Garreg Mach and the other in a certain mountain where a caring old man lives with his ever-foolish children," she elaborates while giggling. 

The twins start to recognize the meaning behind the statement, and they feel warm when her words and the reddening of her pale ears became apparent.

As if sensing the little vampire's presence, the mahogany doors open automatically to let them in, and Beles stares in amazement at the mechanism.

"Both of you! Show some enthusiasm!"

"...Wooo," Beles cheers in monotone energy while her twin only nods beside her, their features never shifting. She whispers to herself, "It's too late to back down now..."

Gradually, the doors begin to close in the wake of their footsteps. As they walk forward, Byleth looks behind his back, watching as the dim illumination under the evening sky fades away into a thin line, and with a loud click, into nothing. 

The sound of bell tolling behind the doors reverberates and marks the beginning of an upcoming, eventful night.

* * *

... 

When the Eisner twins enter the Reception Hall, the first thing they take notice of is an expanse wide enough to accommodate hundreds of people. It appears to be broader since there is no one in the lobby right now, only the sense of emptiness bending the atmosphere. The interior is kept clean and welcoming without a speck of dust. Above, they see an iridescent, rosette stained glass filling the whole ceiling with the gold chandelier hanging in the middle, its brilliant shine expanding throughout the area. 

With a maroon carpet extending out to lead to the reception desk, a young woman behind the counter notices Sothis, who is approaching her at a light pace, and she stands up immediately to greet her.

"Good evening, Lady Sothis. We have been anticipating for your safe return," she bows down out of respect and raises back up to smile at her. Glancing up, she sees two individuals with unreadable expressions and other striking similarities. "Are they perhaps your guests?" she inquires.

"They are my soon-to-be hired instructors. Anyhow, may I request you to call Seteth to come down here for me?" Sothis points the twins behind her and says, "While I can move anywhere I please, these two must go through him first before I can lead them anywhere near to Rhea." She laughs, and the receptionist nods politely, her hand reaching towards the telephone. She puts the black handset close to her ear before pushing several buttons on the device to make a phone call. 

When the conversation she has with the person on the other side is taking too long, the queen turns around to face Byleth and Beles.

"Seteth is the vice-principal of Garreg Mach, and from what it seems, it will take a while before he can meet us. He is a busy person, after all," she huffs while tapping her foot against the carpet. "Hmm... To wait here is dull. In the meantime, would both of you like to explore the campus?" she suggests after a moment of pondering. 

The twins look at her curiously before reconfirming, "Can we?"

"Of course," Sothis responds, as she extends her hand out towards the woman behind her, who places two cards with thin lanyards on her palm while speaking to the phone simultaneously. "And with these, you have permission to wander around the institute," she gives the passes to them, and they each take one. "I will stay here and wait. When the time comes, I will find both of you, so feel free to take a look at what Garreg Mach has to offer."

When the little vampire hears the click of the handset settling back to its switch, she lifts her sight to the receptionist, blinking expectantly.

"Lady Sothis, I am very sorry, but..."

"It is alright," she sighs. She has tried to reach here before Seteth becomes occupied with his duties, but she still did not make it in time. How unfortunate. "Oh, and while we are still here, I would like to ask you to take a picture of these two. I will need them to make the identification papers later."

"Of course, Lady Sothis, but..." the receptionist's voice trails away, and Sothis raises her eyebrows, her mind already speculating about possible obstacles. The woman points, and she follows the line where she is directing.

There is no one behind her. 

"They have already left moments ago."

"Oh dear, I did not realize how eager those two were!" Sothis gasps, whipping her head around to search for any indications of twins leaving, but to no avail. "My, all those years of hunting must have paid off. To think they are capable of escaping from my keen hearing." She is bothered and impressed at the same time by the fact until a particular memory emerges in her mind. With a small smile, she mumbles under her breath, "I suppose I do not have to worry about them attracting wild animals in the forests anymore..."

"Lady Sothis?"

"Hm?"

"I have a question for you, and if you do not mind me asking..." When the receptionist has the vampire's attention, she continues. "You have said that you are going to employ them as instructors, and they are humans, correct?" Here, she hesitates to finish the rest of her remark, putting effort into finding the right terms. After a moment, she settles with, "While it is helpful to increase the number of staff members, I wonder if you truly want those two individuals to be here."

"Oh?" In Sothis's tone of voice, if listened carefully, one could hear the sudden, sharp edge. "What exactly indicated you that I do not want them here?" Crossing her arms, the queen waits patiently for the response.

The woman, glancing sideways, puts a single finger on her red lips. She says, "I am afraid they may be a problem for those who have sensitive nose such as me. I hope you have warned them to avoid injuries at all costs." When she opens her mouth, the tiny, but sharp fangs gleam from the angle. From Sothis's standpoint, the sign of hunger on the woman's face is plain to see, even if she tries to hide it. 

The receptionist should have known better than to add her next bit.

"Especially the male, Lady Sothis. He already has a rather delicious scent..." She has intended to keep the last part to herself. It is a pure accident when she slips it out.

Too bad that she lets the wrong person catch it.

** _ BAM! _ **

The receptionist flinches from the bang, echoing within the expansive space, and shuts her eyes by reflex. When she sees the small hand on the reception counter, she makes eye contact with the queen. To her surprise, she discovers herself to be under a hostile, green gaze with slitted pupils, the ring around the dark iris flickering from strong emotion.

Sothis is seething, and the woman pales.

Before she can sputter an apology for her blunder, a different receptionist in another desk calls out to her. Modestly, she bows down once more, excusing herself, "Please disregard what I have said just now. My words hold no importance. Until Sir Seteth is ready to be here, I will ask you to remain nearby," and leaves her seat. She goes to her colleague's side, and Sothis simply stares at her quivering back, forcing her posture to relax as the glow in her eyes diminishes.

Lifting her hand off the surface of white marble, she notices a crack, caused by the contact earlier, with tiny fragments sticking to her palm and frowns. Brushing the remnants off her hand, she is relieved that the whole thing did not break in half. If it did, then she would have to sit under Seteth's another lecture regarding her strength, and that is just cruel to her poor ears. To cover it, the vampire slides the red clipboard on top of the damage before steering herself toward the plush armchairs near the light-toned wall. Flipping her long, unruly hair out from her behind, she sits down on one of them with her legs crossed. 

"To warn them... Hmph. It goes without saying. They know where I am putting them into," she mutters, lips pouting while resting her cheek against her knuckles. After situating comfortably, she feels a sense of fatigue. Whether it is because of the unnecessary display of her authority or the previous exercise she had before arriving here, the vampire is becoming increasingly sleepy. "I am at my limit," she drawls, her eyelids growing heavier as seconds pass by. 

Before her consciousness flies off to the land of dreams, she attempts to reassure herself about the twins' safety. 

Not anybody can wound them. 

Perhaps in the past, when they were young, weak, and inexperienced, but no longer are they clueless toward the ways of defending themselves and striking back, should it be required. Like their father, they have enlisted in the military army when they are old enough and excelled in every training program. Against humans, feral animals, and low-ranked vampires, those two should be able to fend for themselves without any problems. Jeralt had once joked about them inheriting his tenacious will to live, and Sothis believes that is the case. After all, she had personally witnessed it herself many years ago in the dying boy's eyes. 

It is in their blood.

By chance something were to happen, their skills and determination will keep themselves alive. If not, resulting in a situation that endangers them, it is still all right.

"Because as long as I am here, I will protect the... two... just as... done before... pro... mise..." 

With that, the vampire yawns and falls into an undisturbed slumber, her hushed mumbling coming to an end.

* * *

... 

"Here, Beles. A bottle of water."

"Oh, thank you."

Byleth throws the container in which his sister catches in ease. He leans his back against the wall, settling next to her as she twists the cap open and takes a sip of the drink. She exhales in satisfaction from the refreshing taste before offering it to her brother, who shakes his head in return. 

At present, they are in one of the school's corridors, resting for a moment after strolling wherever their legs have carried them. 

Based on what they have seen, the Eisner twins conclude that Garreg Mach is indeed an incredible place. In its overwhelming size, it has everything within its walls, featuring elegance and serenity.

After leaving Sothis's side, they had entered into a different entrance, which led to another hallway to another. Confusing as it was at the beginning, they eventually ended up in the dormitory. It was in a separate building but connected to the school with a passageway between them. Although, they did not stay too long on that side when they heard snoring from one of the closed doors and had carefully tiptoed out, not wanting to bother the occupants in other rooms. 

On their way, they saw a staircase directing to the second story. Noticing the curiosity in Byleth's stoic stare, Beles had told him to prioritize on the bottom floor first, saying they will come back to it later. Not that it would stop him, of course. He climbed up and took a short peek. On the still air, he had detected the mild trace of antique, lingering in his senses, and found the library in the corner. Before he could step in any further, Beles tugged his short-sleeve before dragging him down the stairs, guiding themselves into one of the many broad hallways.

Byleth could not have cared less where they went as he let his sister be in the lead. 

_ "Which way?" _

_ "That way." _

_ "Okay." _

And that was the pattern as they explored.

They came across the dining hall next, and to their surprise, it still had its cooks bustling around. 

They did think how odd that most of the areas were still lit and open for them to walk in freely, even though it was late in the night.

When they were passing by the lines of tables, their stomachs had responded to the wafting aroma in the most eloquent way possible. As a result, all of the working ladies stopped whatever they were doing to gape at the root of a monstrous rumble, and the siblings watched in silence as they gathered the attention. While their faces betrayed nothing, they were dying on the inside from embarrassment of the noise they had produced, completely horrified by it.

After a minute of stare-off, one of the cooks slowly beckoned to the twins, and they approached her in disquiet. Instead of some sort of reprimand for the accidental disruption, she only gave a loaf of small bread and a cup of creamy soup that had cubes of baked salmon to each. Remarking about their pale complexions, she giggled and told them to take care. 

The thoughtful gesture had rendered Beles speechless, so Byleth thanked the lady for her kindness in her stead. She waved her hand dismissively and returned to her work. Had she conversed with them a little longer, she would have seen the appreciation and respect sparkling in the siblings' gazes. 

One thing for sure, they had found a place for solace in case they needed one.

Soon, everybody resumed their tasks, and the Eisner twins went back to their exploration, munching on the pure goodness while moving onto the next location.

Through one of the exits, they stepped outside. Following a few paces away, they stood in front of a botanical garden, a tall greenhouse with translucent glass panels displaying the herbs, vegetables, and other greeneries. The pruned rows of shrubs lined humbly on one side while the beds of all sorts of flowers swayed by the wind on the other, colors vibrant beneath by the trees' deep shadows. While anybody could tell that the place was well-maintained and loved, the twins paid more attention to the abundance of white lilies compared to other types and pondered why. 

However, the thought immediately flew over their heads when they caught the sight of a fishing pond. Beside the lake, there was a shed containing fishing poles, plastic lures, buckets, and other necessities on the shelves. They stopped dead and directly rushed to it, delighted to spot one of their main pastimes to be available. Unfortunately, according to the wooden sign, the fishing hours had ended a long ago, so they had to come back for another time. 

Thinking they had covered a decent amount of the ground, the siblings went back inside to take a break, satisfied with the discoveries. 

And back to the current time. 

"By the way, there's a lot of cats and dogs in this place. I saw a gathering behind the building like they were about to summon something out from the ground."

Conjuring the image, Byleth chuckles and adds, "That's cute."

"I agree," Beles says in a lighthearted tone as she throws the empty water bottle to the garbage bin from afar and makes it in. Standing up, she brushes her bottom from the dust and offers a hand to her brother. He accepts it, and she pulls him up. "To the second floor?" she questions, pointing her finger in a direction that has the staircase they have passed by, and he nods. The fact that Sothis has not found them yet means that she is still waiting for the vice-principal. In that case, it is fine to look around more.

For some reason, the queen of vampires has always been good at locating them. She will spot them immediately without any difficulties, no matter where they are. It is disconcerting, yet strangely reassuring. Frankly, that is the reason why they are unhesitant to roam around in unknown territory in the first place.

Walking down the corridor, Beles inquires her twin brother about his current condition. 

"I know that you've been brought here by force, but so far, you're doing okay?"

"I'm fine. What about you? Are you still dizzy?"

"After eating the delicious food and knowing my surroundings better, I feel great. I'm all set for anything now, including the teaching job," at this, Byleth crinkles his thin brows. Noticing the shift, the female continues, "Don't look like that. I know how reluctant you are, but this might be a good change in pace for you too. A brand new experience." She nudges her elbow onto his arm, and her twin sibling locks his eyes with her, uncertainty emanating from his frown. Beles exhales, tilting her head to the side, and decides to switch the topic, "I'm sure you will be a popular one."

"What?"

"With your charming looks and reserved nature, you can easily win everybody's heart. The students will be on your trail," Beles laughs at the disbelief on her brother's face. Realizing that this is one of her teasings, Byleth returns the compliment.

"I think it's you that needs to be careful."

"Huh?"

"With your beautiful figure and strong presence, the students will be paying attention to you. You're easy to converse with, so it should be you that is going to be popular."

"No way. It's you."

"You."

"No, you."

"You."

"For the last time, you."

"You."

"We're too old for this," Beles mutters before she notices a mark directing to the restroom. "I'll be back, so wait here for a minute," she orders and turns around the corner, pushing the door that has the female symbol on it. Once she is inside, Byleth sighs, remaining nearby as she has commanded with hands in his pockets. He stands idly while allowing his mind to wander. 

Behind the impassive face, he is very concerned regarding his capability as a teacher. Aside from directing his subordinates in military days, he has no experience in instructing others. 

'Are they the same thing?' he wonders for a second. He hopes not because he hates raising his voice.

Not to mention, instead of him dealing with the adults, the students are all going to be juveniles.

As someone who lives in a mountain and is surrounded by only three people regularly, he understands next to nothing about the workings of not just adolescents, but people in general. How is he supposed to act with them? Should he maintain his distance or attempt to be sociable? People often tell him that he is aloof and easily misunderstood, so should he try to act more like Beles or his father? Since they are considerably more communicative than he ever will be. 

Is it fine to be his usual self?

When he is alone with his thoughts, everything outside of his awareness tends to blur and quiet down. As he is about to mull over his father's wellbeing without his and his sister's companies, he gets startled when the school bell rings out of nowhere. Bewildered, Byleth winces and watches at the object above him, striking the resonance throughout the empty hall. Why is the alarm operating at night? 

To his question, the stream of chatters and footsteps ensue. The dark-haired male freezes, registering the bustle, and something clicks in his brain. 

An institution that has vampires, creatures that are fond of darkness, study together with humans. The brightly lighted spaces, even though it is evening. Despite being so late, the several faculties are accessible, still anticipating for people to use them. The women in the dining hall, already making a simple supper for those in need.

All of the pieces point to one conclusion.

He turns his view to the side.

The crowds of individuals in black uniforms with gold accents come out from various doors and start to fill the narrow hallway, chatting and moving fast with books in their hands. Many students pass by Byleth's field of vision, and he shifts his weight to the other leg, recognizing the implication.

Sothis should have mentioned that the school offers night classes. 

As one male student is about to run into Byleth, he quickly moves aside. Then a group of girls, busy in conversing with each other, do not notice him and almost hit the man with their flailing arms. He manages to dodge them and steps outside of their advancing line. He avoids one person to another until there is no more gap for him to go through and ends up going along with the swarm. He grunts, pushing his shoulder in first against the forces, but fails to return to his previous spot. 

"Hey, move along!"

"Um, you're on the wrong side..."

"Hurry up! I'll be late for my next class!"

"Stop shoving!"

The protests rise from several mouths, and Byleth sweatdrops. Silently, he stops pressing and lets the mass carry him wherever direction they are heading, the commotion diminishing along with it. While being conveyed, he catches the sight of green hair among the crowds, shortly disappearing in the mix of browns and ebony.

'Sothis?' Byleth assumes before he too gets swallowed by the rush. The crowd dies down after a couple of minutes, and the corridor is free from the buzz, the calm settling once more.

The door to the restroom opens, and with the humming breaking silence, Beles swipes her fringes away that are wet from washing her face, annoyed that they keep tickling her nose. Energized, she is ready to call out to her twin sibling and continue the meander.

However, the only problem is that she cannot see him anywhere. The female searches for his figure but catches nobody.

"...Byleth?" Beles utters hesitantly, unsure about the situation. Due to the lack of response, she makes a confused face. Did Sothis come to get them? If so, then they would have been here, waiting for her. Did he go somewhere else? No, it can't be since he would have informed her first. While considering other scenarios, the beginning of distress about her brother's whereabouts starts to bud.

Maybe something happened while he was alone? 

Did he get attacked?

Did the vampires—

Beles gasps, "No, I cannot jump into conclusions. In any case, I have to find him." She chooses to retrace her steps, and as her feet are ready to dash, a hand stops her, the fingers circling her wrist. Expecting that it is her twin, Beles looks behind with a stagger in the steps from the abrupt halt.

Only to have her indigo eyes clash with the pale lilac.

The girl speaks, a feminine voice with a low undertone, and Beles watches the flow of pure, platinum blond strands swaying from the motion. 

"Excuse me, but I have to demand you to follow me."

* * *

... 

"...Where am I?" Byleth whispers to himself. 

One way or another, he ends up standing in front of the entrance outside the school building again, his shadow extending by the soft illumination of the light posts. Glancing back, he plays with the possibility of returning to his sister's side without getting lost, but he highly doubts it. Because of the students, he had to go through several lefts and rights, so he definitely cannot rely on his memory.

He can only wait for the green-haired vampire to come pick both of them up, and while he is at it, wish for Beles to not get in any trouble.

As he is about to sit down on the steps, a light flickers in his vision. He observes the trail of a firefly, fading in and out towards the rear of the institution, and the sudden thought of following it pops up in his mind.

'I have nothing better to do anyway,' he justifies and goes after it, joining in with the small shimmers around him.

Once behind the building, he realizes that he has not been in this area yet. Amidst the ornamental grasses, a white, octagon-shaped gazebo situates close to a small pond, the pink lotuses and its leaves floating above the surface that reflects the starlit sky. Including the lighting from the windows and lamps, the darkness does not envelope the area. The delicate scenery is like out of a painting, unreal and alluring, and Byleth feels soothed by the comforting drips of a pouring fountain, enjoying the relative peace in a moment.

"Meow."

A tabby cat in the corner licks its paw repeatedly. It jumps down from the high spot and goes towards the gazebo. It looks back to Byleth with copper-colored orbs, meowing again, and he wonders if the cat is signaling him to follow it. He does so, carefully sidestepping over the blooming plants. 

When he is under the shelter, he discovers that he is not the only individual residing in this Eden. With his back on the bench and a forearm covering his eyes, a boy lays in silence, motionless. One of the fireflies flashes its glow near the boy's head, and it radiates the golden shine for a second. Upon closer inspection, Byleth recognizes the uniform and figures that he is one of the students. As he reflects on his next course of action, the feline suddenly pounces on the boy's stomach, surprising both of the males. 

Blinking slowly, the student rises from his resting position and draws a one shuddering breath. Lifting the cat, it has its claws embedded in his blazer, and the boy removes them from it. Sitting up properly, he sets the animal to one side gently as possible and makes eye contact with Byleth, who can tell that he is confounded by the unexpected company based on his wide eyes.

Even under the darkest shade, it still neglects in obscuring the deepest oceans within those attractive, yet chilling azures.

"...Good evening, sir?" the boy greets first with a refined smile while maintaining the gaze, and Byleth recognizes the start of his first conversation with the student of Garreg Mach. 

...

_Entry III: End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP for all of the types of furniture/objects Sothis has harmed (that was not the last one lol).
> 
> Additionally, here's small piece of information regarding this AU:
> 
> The people that have the Commoner Class in the game are humans, and those that have Noble Class are vampires.
> 
> That's all. Until next time. Bye.


End file.
